murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unwelcome Surprise
is the seventh episode of Murdoch Mysteries: The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs. Summary George and William are captured and locked in a cell. Crabtree begins to mutter hopelessly about the situation (in flowery language) about how they've lost their friends, the kind-hearted nurse, and how they are imprisoned as well. Suddenly, Murdoch interrupts him, hearing voices from the vent. As the pair listen, a distinctive male tone is heard: Thomas Brackenreid's. Barely able to celebrate the possibility of their friends being alive, a mysterious veiled woman in black enters the holding area. She lifts her veil and reveals herself as...Sanura Lenoir. George is upset by her betrayal, but she informs him that everyone has a job to do. Sekhmet had entrusted her with bringing the pair to his lair where they'd be out of the way. When Murdoch questions what they're out of the way for, Sanura reveals her history. Sanura's father was a Frenchman, but her mother was Egyptian, a direct descendant of the pharaohs themselves. The sect she was involved in was dedicated to retrieving Egyptian artifacts from their time of power, artifacts that had been taken away to England and its various colonies. After her mother was killed by English soldiers, it became her duty to take her place among the sect. Murdoch tells her that he understands how she wants to recover what is rightfully hers, but questions why they resorted to murder. Sanura retorts that Sekhmet doesn't believe in half-measures, and as such, their empire must be destroyed. Crabtree demands a clearer explanation, and she reveals before sunset their Queen will be dead. Murdoch calls her a fiend, but she directs her last statement at Crabtree, coolly telling him she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him...but instead she must have him buried alive. Sanura leaves, abruptly, and George narrates how helpless they are: facing death, while their Queen is in danger. Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Helene Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Carinne Leduc as Sanura Lenoir Trivia * Archaeology has remained a fascination for humans of any era. However, it soon became a battle of nationalism, as each endeavor gave glory to their country. The English spearheaded the archaeology movement, especially in Egypt, and the first man to study the Great Pyramid scientifically, William Flinders Petrie, was English. * Sanura reveals she is a descendant of the pharaohs and is working with Sekhmet to assassinate the Queen of England. * Helene Joy and Thomas Craig do not appear in this webisode, though Craig's voice is heard. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.47.10 PM.png|The Pair Captured Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.47.26 PM.png|Imprisoned Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.48.17 PM.png|A Mysterious Woman Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.49.05 PM.png|The Truth About Sanura Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.48.28 PM.png|In Shock Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.49.51 PM.png|Sanura's Mother Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 7.55.25 PM.png|Her Duty and Death Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 8.00.26 PM.png|Sekhmet On the Move Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 8.00.47 PM.png|Sanura and the Sect Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 8.01.01 PM.png|The Mastermind